1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removably attached stand and handle combination for a pressurized container and more particularly, this invention relates to a device to attach a handle to a cylinder jack.
2. Background of the Invention
A cylinder jack, also known as a bottle jack, comprises a substantially cylindrical body containing a hydraulic fluid at high pressure. In most cylinder jacks, while the jack is in a collapsed configuration, the interior compartment experiences considerable pressure.
A handle is preferably attached to the outside of the bottle jack due to the weight of the bottle jack, and to improve the ease of moving of the jack.
In order to automate the manufacturing of the jacks, the substantially cylindrical body of the jack is filled with the hydraulic fluid and the bottle jack is sealed to the outside atmosphere before anything, such as a handle, is attached to the outside of the main body of the cylinder jack. It is also difficult to permanently attach the handle at the time of the manufacturing since the position of the handle attachment is dependent on the final use of the jack. Given that cylindrical jacks are often used in tight environments, such as underneath a vehicle, an incorrectly-located handle could interfere with the use of the jack.
Therefore, in conventional jacks, the end-users of the jack attach the handle to the body of the jack through a number of processes, including spot welding. These processes involve heat, and pose some danger given the pressure of the jack. Further, the heat decreases the working life of the jack.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,881 to Gray describes a bottle jack with anti-binding properties. Further, the patent shows a permanently affixed pair of handles. Consequently, if the bottle jack of Gray were to be used in a confined space, one or more of the handles would need to be removed, if such removal is even possible.
Another bottle jack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,101 to Marx. The bottle jack discussed in Marx does show a jack with a defined base. The base is permanently attached, however, and no means of retrofitting a pre-existing jack is discussed. Furthermore, the patent fails to show a handle or any means to attach a handle to the main body of the bottle jack.
A need exists in the art for a re-configurable cylindrical jack handle and stand, which is removable, but remains closely coupled with the cylindrical jack when the jack is in use.